


High school AU

by Thatonepersonyeah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, PJO AU, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonepersonyeah/pseuds/Thatonepersonyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from tumblr. "when we were kids I told you I had a crush on you and you just looked at me weird. But now we're in high school and you introduced me as your significant other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt that I finished (and posted here) Kudos and comments would be appreciated Thanks ❤❤

Soooooo here it goes  
.  
.  
Will hardly remembers when he and Nico first met, they were young. Really young, the specifics he can’t remember but the fact that they met when he still thought he was straight. Ha! What a thought, Will straight. Around the time they started getting really close Will realized he had a sorta not so tiny crush on Nico. And that scared the fuzz out of Will. Around that time Nico came out as gay.

“Will, I need to tell you something….”  
“Who is dying!?!?” Will, sorta, joked.  
“I’m sorta really gay….”  
“I know, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” they laughed and everything was fine.

When Will told Nico he was gay too, Nico didn’t even blink. Which was a relife. But when Will /finally/ told Nico that he ‘kinda sorta might just maybe want to date him’ Nico just gave him a weird look.

And that was that, Will tried tp get over it but failed so far, that was a month ago. Now it’s September and they’re starting freshman year in highschool. Meeting new people gaining new privileges ect….

“Will!” a bright voice called to him from behind. It was his cousin Annabeth.

“Why didn’t you tell me! You tosser!” she was smiling and laughing as she pulled him into a hug, but before Will could ask her what she ment she was being pulled away by her best friends Hazel and Piper.

“That was strange,” he muttered to himself before walking down the hallway to the spot where he agreed to meet up with Nico before their classes.

“Oh there he is, my boyfriend, Will Solace.” Nico spoke quite loudly gesturing to Will as he talked to a small teen standing in front of him.

Wait. What…. /boyfriend/!?!?!  
Will was hopelessly confused, when did that happen?!?!

“Nice to meet you, I’m Leo!” the boy stuck his hand out towards Will. And sadly in his utter shock, Will was still staring fish-mouthed at Nico. The word boyfriend echoing through his head.

“I’m sorry about him, he seems to be short circuiting at the moment,” Nico pulled Will down the hall. “See ya!”

“Will, what’s going on?” Nico was very close, their chests touching and Will thinks he can feel Nico’s heartbeat.

“I. You. What!” Will tried to be coherent, he did. It just wasn’t working.

“Ohhhh, the 'boyfriend’ word,” Nico stepped back looking kinda sad. “I figured it was okay but… If it isn’t I understand,” Nico turned as if to walk away but before he could get far Will grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. It was short but it got the point across.

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Will laughed after they pulled away for a moment.

“What do you mean, we’re dating. Have been for months,” Nico’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Well I was unaware of that…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza look at this another chapter. Thanks so much for all the positive feed back!! ❤❤ (you can see chapters first on my tumblr  
> @/fictions-from-a-fan if you want)

"Wait, he didn’t remember that you have been dating for 3 and a half weeks?” Hazel, Nico’s sister, was clearly trying not to laugh. She was also failing.

“Yes, because when I asked him he was too tired to remember,” Nico was exasperated with his sister. She has been laughing at his and Will’s slightly, not so slight predicament, for 10 minutes now.

“Look Neeks, you’re just going to have to make up for the lost time, yeah?” Hazel placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

“Yeah, I know. Atleast he isn’t weirded out or anything. He’s actually quite happy. And clingy,” Nico smiled to himself at the thoughg of how the day had gone. First with their first kiss, then with Will holding his hand and snuggling Nico into his side. All day.

“You two are going to give me cavities, belch too sweet!” Hazel giggled when Nico pushed her shoulder.

…………

“WILL! HOW COULD YOU /forget/ YOU WERE DATING THE BOY YOU’VE BEEN !pining! After for YEARS!” Jason was yelling, and quite loudly at that too.

“I really don’t know Jason, I really don’t,” Will sighed laying his head on the table.

“Well, what are you going to do!?” Jason has been waiting for the two imbeciles to get together since middle school. /Middle School/!

“What do you think?” Will spoke with a deadpan voice. “I’m going to take him to a movie saturday.” that was obvious considering that Will started this infernal conversation with “I’m taking my boyfriend to the movies Saturday.” Jason was so thick sometimes.

“I mean tonight, he is your neighbor. You could climb his tree, Romeo and Juliet style, for a good night kiss.” Jason grinned like that was the best idea in the world. When in fact, according to Will, was the exact opposite.

“Romeo and Juliet died, Jason. I’d rather not follow in any direction of their foot steps, okay?” Will stood and walked to the door. “Thanks for listening at least, see you tomorrow,” as Will walked out he heard Jason muttering about “Will’s lack of appreciation for the classics!”

….(Saturday)….

Will fidgeted in front of Hazel’s accusatory glare as he stood on their front steps.

“Did I do something?” Will asked after two full minutes of Hazel looking like an avenging angel come to reap his soul in reparation for his sins.

“Not yet, but you will I’m sure….” She pointed a gold painted finger at him as she talked and a few of her platinum blaclets clinked as she moved. Her dark curls catching the light perfectly, reinforcing the fact that she looked like an angel.

“Hazel! Leave my boyfriend alonne,” Nico’s cool voice says from somewhere in the house. Draging out the word ‘alone’. Hazel just rolled her eyes and stalked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh kinda late posting this whoops. Hope you like it, this one's a bit short. (and apparently not all of my last chapter got posted so this is (roughly) what didn't get posted last time)

"Well, your carriage awaits my dear," Wil opened the door and waved to the passenger's seat with a flourish.

"You are such a nerd," Nico climed into the car, and watched as Will walked around his side a wide smile plastered onto his face. Nico thanked the gods above that Will was held back a year, so he had a lincens. No chaperones driving them. No one to embarrass him.

"But you love it," Nico didn't respond, he just grinned.

"So, where are we eating?" Will had been very secritive about what the plan for tonight was. They were originally going tp see a movie but they couldn't find one either of them liked.

"It's a surprise," Will just smirked and kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, my curfew is at 10," Nico wasn't worried about missing curfew, it was only 6:00. He just didn't like not knowing things.

"Don't wor-" before Will could finish his sentence Nico was turning up the radio. A song, by a band Will didn't remember the name of, was now blaring through the speakers and Nico was singing along. Quite well too.

After they drove for about 15 minutes they reached a small dirt road that led toa small lake.

"Um? Did you make a wrong turn?" Nico laughed, it was well known that Will had little to no directional skills. He was 'better in a medical building, not out wandering the wilderness' at least that's how Will sees it.

"Nope, we're going to be clique and have a nice picnic on the beach!" Will practically leaped out of the car as soon as he parked. But almost as soon as Nico took one step towards the water thunder cracked and a few drops of rain fell. They had Nico scrambling back into the car. Will hardly had time to close his door before it started pouring.

"So much for my brilliant plan?" Will looked sheepish, head bowed slightly and cheeks pink with blush.

"Well, we could always go back to a house and eat there. Maybe watch a movie on the couch?" Nico said softly, trying to get Will to look at him. At the movie suggestion Will smiled and leaned a bit closer to him.

"Can I- can I kiss you?" Will's nose was almost brushing Nico's. It made his heart melt that Will asked to kiss him.

"Yea-" before Nico had got the last syllable out Will's lips were brushing his, soft and sweet. Nico leaned in more and their kiss got a smidge more intense.

"How about that movie?" Will leaned back smiling.


End file.
